


As Thin as Ink

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko tries to define the line between romance and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Thin as Ink

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for this was _Romance means something different to every couple. What does it mean to your favorite pairing?_

Yukiko sometimes feels that the line between friendship and romance is thin.

Not "paper" thin, but as thin as the ink that makes up the words scribbled on top of that paper. Friendship is passing notes in class; romance is when the last exclamation mark is a heart with a dot under.

But that is not all it is.

Friendship is sitting back to back on the roof at night, looking at the stars. 

Romance is sitting back to back on the roof at night, looking at the stars, with her hand in yours, fingers tightly interlaced.

Friendship is a sleepover where you stay up until dawn talking about everything and nothing. 

Romance is a sleepover where you don't have to talk about anything at all, then make a half-hearted attempt to scrunch up the clean sheets in the morning to make it look as though the other bed has been slept in.

Friendship is having Chie sitting behind you on the bed, combing out your long, dark hair with careful strokes, only to muss it up with her hand when she's done.

Romance is having Chie sitting behind you on the bed, combing out your long, dark hair with careful strokes, then brushing it gently aside and pressing a soft kiss against the back of your neck.

Friendship is sharing a can of soda on a hot day.

Romance is keeping eye contact when your lips press against the can just where hers were a moment before, then watching her do the same.

Friendship is perhaps buying another can of soda when the first one is empty.

Romance is pulling her into an alley so you can _actually_ kiss her, even though you run the risk of being seen.

Friendship is waiting for each other outside the bathroom. 

Romance is being pulled into a stall, slammed against the wall and hungrily kissed, roughly groped through skirt and pantyhose, only to be left with nothing but a promise of _Tonight!_ from smiling lips under glittering eyes, then missing three easy questions on the English test because those thoughts of _tonight_ take up so much space in your head, and the wet spot on your panties keeps growing.

But most of all, romance is when she wakes you up the next morning by whispering _I love you_ , and answering her with a kiss while neither of you cares about morning breath.

It's still friendship. You still do everything you did before. You still laugh at the same things, still wipe each other's tears when something goes wrong. But something is different.

The only thing you know is that it's even better this way.


End file.
